criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Drugged Up to the Eyeballs
Drugged Up to the Eyeballs is a case featured in Criminal Case, it appears as the seventh case in The Syndicate and the seventh case overall. It takes place as the second case in the Harmony Meadow district of Easthaven. Plot On drug dealer and local hippie Camille Young's side of Harmony Meadow, the player and Grayson went to find Camille and investigate her links to the designer drug that they found out in the previous case. However, they found Camille dead on the main street. Daphne then revealed that Camille died from the designer drug “Utopia”, however traces of scuffle indicated that it was a murder. They then suspected hippie, Vinnie Anderson, festivalgoer Milton Marlowe once again and a local songwriter from the victim's favourite bar The Last Chord, Gregory Charles. Shortly after, they were informed by Barbara that she had found the victim's hidden drug laboratory. After the team found the victim's hidden drug laboratory just off an lone alleyway in Harmony Meadow, they soon found enough clues to suspect a local farmer Erica Putnam, who told them that the victim was occasionally loitering around her farm for some reason, and another drug addict Reggie Myers. They soon found out that the victim had intentionally given Milton a bad lifestyle as a teenager by getting drunk and smoking weed. Shortly after, they were informed by William that someone had broken into the laboratory to ransack the drugs. After they stopped Reggie from ransacking the drugs, the team worked together to collect the clues to arrest Erica for the murder. Erica insisted she was innocent until Grayson presented the evidence, soon prompting Erica to start crying and insist she had no choice. Erica explained that she hated Camille but would never willingly kill her. She explained that Camille’s ingredients were stolen from her laboratory a while back to create the new drug, Utopia, and that Camille was furious, vowing to hunt down whoever stole from her and kill them. A day later, Erica was messaged by an anonymous figure who told her to murder Camille with the designer drug they’d supplied her with. Erica first refused, prompting the figure to reply that if Erica didn’t kill Camille, they’d frame her as the one who stole from Camille. Scared what Camille would do, Erica was forced into killing her with the drug, injecting her with it after a scuffle. In court, Erica was sentenced to eight years in prison for the forced murder by Judge Watson. Post-trial, Daphne approached the player and Nancy to discuss a discovery she'd made. Daphne said that as she was looking over her report on Camille's autopsy, she'd noticed that the amount of Utopia in her system wasn't enough for an overdose, but still triggered one anyways. Daphne then hypothesised that the drug reacted with something else which caused the overdose, soon asking the pair to get her a sample of Utopia from Camille's lab for further testing. After searching through Camille's lab and eventually finding the drug, they sent it to Matthew and Daphne for analysis. Daphne then told the pair that her theory remained and that she'd reach out to nearby hospitals and research any other related cases to find the catalyst. Meanwhile, Barbara accompanied the player in finding Velma as she hadn't turned up to work that day. They first headed to the main street as Velma had been spotted there earlier that day, eventually finding proof that Velma had spoken to Vinnie. Vinnie confessed that he'd spoken to a beautiful woman drowning her sorrows in the bar earlier, prompting the pair to head there and find Velma. Velma confessed that it was the anniversary of her brother's passing, going on to explain that he'd died due to polluted water. Velma explained that her brother's death was what sparked her passion for activism, insisting that she didn't want anyone else to suffer the same fate. Barbara then gave Velma a hug and the trio headed back to the precinct. Later, the team reconvened in the station where Chief Henderson went over the facts of the case. Knowing that the drug was causing overdoses often, he told the team to continue investigating Harmony Meadow to stop the drug and find the supplier. Summary Victim *'Camille Young' (found dead on the street from a drug overdose) Murder Weapon *'Drug Overdose' Killer *'Erica Putnam' Suspects Profile *The suspect knows chemistry. *The suspect eats granola. *The suspect is a fan of The Rolling Stones. Appearance *The suspect wears a plaid pattern. Profile *The suspect eats granola. *The suspect is a fan of The Rolling Stones. Appearance *The suspect wears a plaid pattern. Profile *The suspect knows chemistry. *The suspect eats granola. *The suspect is a fan of The Rolling Stones. Appearance *The suspect wears a plaid pattern. Profile *The suspect knows chemistry. *The suspect eats granola. *The suspect is a fan of The Rolling Stones. Appearance *The suspect wears a plaid pattern. Profile *The suspect knows chemistry. *The suspect eats granola. *The suspect is a fan of The Rolling Stones. Quasi-Suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer knows chemistry. *The killer eats granola. *The killer is a fan of The Rolling Stones. *The killer wears a plaid pattern. *The killer has green eyes. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Hippie Street. (Clues: Victim's Body, Victim's Scarf, Torn Pieces, Victim's Phone) *Examine Victim's Phone. (Result: Missed Phone Calls; New Suspect: Vinnie Anderson) *Ask Vinnie Anderson about the murder of his drug dealer. *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: The Last Chord Card; New Crime Scene: The Last Chord) *Investigate The Last Chord. (Clues: Waiter's Tray, Faded Paper) *Examine Waiter's Tray. (Result: Badge; New Suspect: Milton Marlowe) *Ask Milton Marlowe why he was at The Last Chord. *Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Songwriting Notes; New Suspect: Gregory Charles) *Ask Gregory Charles about meeting the victim in The Last Chord. *Examine Victim's Scarf. (Result: Brown Flakes) *Analyze Brown Flakes. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats granola) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Murder Weapon Found: Drug Overdose; Attribute: The killer knows chemistry) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Victim's Drug Laboratory. (Clues: Torn Photo, Burner Phone, Box of Drugs) *Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Photo of Farm; New Suspect: Erica Putnam) *Ask Miss Putnam about the victim loitering around her farm. (Attribute: Erica eats granola) *Examine Box of Drugs. (Result: Bag of Drugs and Note; New Suspect: Reggie Myers) *Ask Reggie about purchasing weed off the victim. (Attribute: Reggie eats granola) *Examine Burner Phone. (Result: Phone Unlocked) *Analyze Killer's Message. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer is a fan of The Rolling Stones; New Crime Scene: Bar Counter) *Investigate Bar Counter. (Clues: Milton's Handkerchief, Torn Pieces) *Examine Milton's Handkerchief. (Result: Orange-Green Substance) *Examine Orange-Green Substance. (Result: Whiskey and Pot) *Confront Milton about the whiskey and pot on his handkerchief. (Attribute: Milton is a fan of The Rolling Stones and eats granola) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Song Notes) *Analyze Song Notes. (09:00:00) *Confront Gregory about the angry messages to the victim about his songs. (Attribute: Gregory knows chemistry, eats granola and is a fan of The Rolling Stones) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Confront Reggie about raiding the victim's drugs. (Attribute: Reggie is a fan of The Rolling Stones and knows chemistry; New Crime Scene: Laboratory Tables) *Investigate Laboratory Tables. (Result: Broken Pieces, Statuette) *Examine Statuette. (Result: Leaves Collected) *Examine Leaves. (Result: Strain Identified) *Confront Vinnie about his strain on the defaced statuette. (Attribute: Vinnie is a fan of The Rolling Stones, knows chemistry and eats granola) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Antique Camera) *Analyze Antique Camera. (09:00:00; Attribute: Erica is a fan of The Rolling Stones) *Confront Erica about snooping around the victim's laboratory. (Attribute: Erica knows chemistry) *Investigate Street Sidewalks. (Clues: Syringe, Trash Can) *Examine Syringe. (Result: Torn Fibers) *Analyze Torn Fibers. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a plaid pattern) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Vial of Ecstasy) *Analyze Vial of Ecstasy. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has green eyes) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to The Time of Our Lives (2/5). (No stars) The Time of Our Lives (2/5) *See what Daphne has found. *Investigate Victim's Drug Laboratory. (Clue: Silver Crate) *Examine Silver Crate. (Result: Drug Pouches) *Examine Drug Pouches. (Result: Utopia) *Analyze Utopia. (07:00:00) *Hear the results from Daphne. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Ask what's worrying Barbara. *Investigate Hippie Street. (Clue: Faded Coaster) *Examine Faded Coaster. (Result: Velma's Details) *See what Vinnie knows about Velma. (Reward: Hippie Ascot) *Investigate The Last Chord. (Clue: Velma Sinclaire; New Quasi-Suspect: Velma Sinclaire) *Find out why Velma is drowning her sorrows. (Reward: Burger) *Move onto a new crime! (1 star) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases in The Syndicate Category:Harmony Meadow